The Advent
The Advent is the ruling criminal organization of the whole of Paradigm City. All crime, no matter how petty, is done on behalf of or with the blessing of The Advent. No questions asked. Those criminals whom do not present themselves to The Advent or act independently of it are quickly hunted down and exterminated. The Advent operates on a tier system. As of 2019, the new Advent leader, the Black Throne, is the mastermind sorceress Parasol. Parasol and her followers overthrew the previous ruler, Mastermind, in a quick and almost bloodless coup. Rather than eliminate Mastermind, who's skills and talents are indispensable, Parasol chose to retain him as the Overlord of Millennium City's Citywalk district. Mastermind isn't happy about the arrangement but he remains loyal and counts his blessings that he's still breathing. Under the Black Throne is Wicked Generation, the collective name for the four Arch-Criminals whom maintain the business side of The Advent. The Wicked Generation are the commanders of the governors under them, The Overlords. The Overlords themselves monitor and control all criminal activity within the specific district they have been appointed to. Parasol's coup meant that all of the Overlords were shaken up. Parasol replaced two of the Wicked Generation, executing the former two members as useless and unproductive. She then sorted through The Overlords, rejecting those that showed little potential or productivity and replacing them with criminals more loyal to her and her expectations. Currently, the Advent is troubled. Two of the Overlords: Snapdragon and Cataclym, immediately resigned from The Advent in protest of Parasol's actions. Worse, these two criminals are operating together, building an army with the intent of overthrowing Parasol herself. If the war takes place, thousands of innocent civilians will be killed in the crossfire. Front Companies for The Advent The following businesses and organizations are all controlled by The Advent. *'Olympic Industries' is a company founded by the twins Echo and Hecate Johnson, the daughters of heroes Shockwave and Warpath. Publicly, the company produces medical devices, pharmaceuticals, and biotechnology for the medical community. Secretly, O.I. explores metahuman powers and provides technology, medical services, and minions to the underworld community. For the right price Olympic Industries will instill super-powers in an individual and equip them for a life of crime. *'The Ballistrade Casino' in Gold Coast City is a front for assisting with the laundering of Advent funds. *'Jencorp' is a computer technology company that designs,produces, and markets desktop and laptop computers to the public. Jencorp computers are considered the finest in the industry. It's not known to the authorities to be a front company for The Advent and secretly provides safe housing and computer technology to the criminal underworld. It's CEO is Jennifer Teal, the super-villain Ultraviolet. *'The Omitek Corporation' is, on the surface, a large supplier of smart phones and smart phone supplies and accessories on the West Coast. Operating from North Hills in Millennium City it is actually a front company that provides money laundering services for The Advent. Omitek is owned by Skullduggery of the Armageddon Society through a false identity and Advent agent stand-in when she needs to make public appearance. *'MoonLit '''is a fine dining restaurant in Mesa, Darkness Falls. Most of the employees and the owner, French chef Antoine LaVerne, are all Advent agents using the restaurant as a means of money laundering and keeping an eye out on superheroic activities happening in the area and then reporting those activities back. *'The Wao Xui Hotel''' in Darkness Falls Chinatown is a facade where The Advents many agents use as a safehouse, and a place for relaxing before undergoing their missions. The hotel does accept normal tourists but the best rooms and suites are always reserved for Advent employees. *'International Regency Bank' in the Greene Way is a front company the Advent uses to launder money. *'Cattle Farms' in Wideview is a company that produces a goodly amount of local baked goods and dairy products. It's true purpose is underground, where a large complex has been erected for the exclusive use of the Advent Overlords to get away from it all or keep out of the public eye for a while. *'Southern Sky Transport', publically a civilian air charter company in Raven's Grove, helps conceal and maintain the Advents fleet vehicles. It's also used for a wide variety of intelligence programs which are used to monitor and record law enforcement activity in the Grove. *'Regus Pharmaceuticals' in Skyline city is an Advent operation, assisting in monitoring and controlling illegal narcotics throughout Paradigm City. It, too, is another front company that the Advent uses to launder its illegal income funds. Wicked Generation The four individuals that lead the street gang knows as Wicked Generation are the generals of The Advent itself. These four, two men and two women, rank among the most powerful criminals in Paradigm City. Each one of them is quite capable of taking apart an entire superhero team single-handedly. Naturally, they are considered extremely dangerous and the Department of Defense has recommended that these criminals be approached with extreme caution, if at all. Ultraviolet was promoted to the position of second in command od the entire Advent when Cataclysm resigned the position. Jennifer Teal and Parasol clicked together nicely when Parasol first emerged in Paradigm City and the two women became friends. Ultraviolet is probably the only woman on the West Coast that Parasol actually likes and trusts implicitly. Ultraviolet, for her part, has absolutely no intention of betraying the confidence placed in her in any way. As second in command of The Advent, Ultraviolet is responsible for disseminating Parasol's orders and instructions to the rest of the Overlords. She is also responsible for keeping track of all the criminal activity reported to her by these Overlords and, in turn, report this information to Parasol. Ultraviolet knows that if Parasol abdicates the Black Throne in any way then she, Ultraviolet, would become the mistress of The Advent. Ultraviolet likes where she is and hopes the day when she has to take the throne never comes. Black Paladin '''monitors and controls the flow of wealth through The Advent and is the Overlord of the sovereign island nation of Cagliostro. Though he is quite handsome and well groomed, there is something about him that just puts people off. He doesn't care, he is virtually greed incarnate and is the general most likely to directly confront heroes who meddle with Advent finances. In mystic circles Black Paladin is a living horror, clad in enchanted black plate mail and wielding an enchanted mace. '''Jesse Anderson is the Director of Human Resources for the Advent, and famous as the arch-criminal Bitter Pill. Jesse had extremely humble beginnings in the annuls of crime, starting out as the organizer of the B-Girls. She burnt, singed, and immolated her way to the top, where she now rules the crime of Gold Coast City as well as performing her duties for Parasol. Rumors abound that Bitter Pill and Parasol have a sexual relationship which, admittedly, intrigues some of the more gutter-minded criminals of the city. Neither Bitter Pill nor Parasol have confirmed or denied these rumors. Clockwork is one of the more subtle criminals in Paradigm City. So subtle, in fact, that most super heroes and Heroes Unlimited have no idea she even exists. Clockwork is a programming and electrical engineering genius, and has plagues the city numerous times with her army of distinctive looking robots. Though her plans have always been foiled by the heroes of the Greene Way, Clockwork is more than content now with the salary and benefits she receives for being the Advent's IT director. Category:Crime Category:Organizations